Fury
by Slazebar
Summary: A oneshot fic based on when Goku when Super Saiyan for the first time. Please RR


**This is a oneshot fic based on the time when Goku went Super Saiyan for the first time. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z.**

**The Fury**

I was up in the air, my arms were stretched out and a small ki ball was forming. This was the only way to kill him. He was more powerful than me, Piccolo, Krillen, Gohan and Vegeta who he had killed put together.

He was sneering at me as I was in the air with the Spirit Bomb which was taking it's sweet time. Gohan and Piccolo were trying to keep Frieza at bay while I was up here watching them get killed over and over again.

Why did the Spirit Bomb always take so long can't people give me there energy. Gohan just struck Frieza down and put his hand up, Piccolo turned and did the same as did Krillen.. Now I was getting some power to it, I knew it was going to be done soon, but Frieza had got up and was ready to kill some more.

There was no way he was going to get them. "Hey Frieza, why don't you pick on someone that is going to actully kill you" I smirked as I said this. He turned to me and laughed.

"You think a Saiyan monkey will kill the great Frieza"

"Yes I do" I shouted with glee my Spirit Bomb was complete. "SPIRIT BOMB"

I threw the Bomb at Frieza, he was surprised to see the huge blue ball of ki coming at him with a force. He tried to stop it but I smiled he couldn't it was to overwhelming for him. Frieza screamed

"Not by a monkey"

I fell into the water and had no energy to swim I just fell, I saw Piccolo fall in aswell. He started to swim down to get me, I couldn't belive it just two years ago he wanted to kill me but now he is trying to save me from drowning.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We must of swam for seemed like an eternity, I saw so many weird fish if you could call them that. Piccolo got out before me and pulled me up, I saw Krillen and Gohan flying towards us, laughing and joking.

It was over finally something I thought that would never happen but it had and we had the dragonballs so we could wish everyone back. It was over.

"Goku we better get back before Bulma's gets mad, I mean she's scarier then Frieza" Krillen said while laughing. We all laughed.

"That's pretty true Krillen" Piccolo said back to him. We laughed harder

"H-h-h-h-hey g-g-g-guys look, look guys" Krillen was wimpering

We turned to see Frieza he was laughing he pointed his finger at me.

"Deathbeam" his womanly voice shouted

"Nooooo!" shouted Piccolo he dived in front of me and took the hit for me. I couldn't belive it he saved me again.

Frieza turned and saw Krilled I remember Krillens fear as he shot the beam at him and lifted him into the air.

"GOKUUUUUU HELP ME " were his last words. I turned round and saw him, the menace that over the last year has killed many innocent nameks and my best friend. Frieza the maniacal midget. The white skinned menace laughed. It echoed through my skull like drum in a dome.

I didn't know what was happening. First of all I felt was pain, but I needed this... this great power that tranformed me into a monster, but a one monster needed another monster to kill it. I looked around and saw thunder and huge beams of light, but it was brighter than light.

My head was swaying up and down, my muscles were bulging, my eyes were stinging. My hair felt like it was being wrenched out of my head my eyes rose to maxium pain point I let out a scream a scream that shook Frieza up. He closed his eyes but kept one open so he could see what was going on.

I could hear Gohan behind me, the poor six old didn't have to come, to fight Frieza, to find the dragonballs or to witness this. Chi-Chi would blow a braincell to see him in this much danger.

As I became the Super Saiyan, the legendary being Vegeta had spoken of so many times, my head was still clear. "Gohan go and take Piccolo."

"B-b-b-but dad..."

"GOHAN I SHAN'T TELL YOU AGAIN GET OFF THIS PLANET AND TAKE PICCOLO WHILE MY HEAD IS CLEAR."

Gohan got out of the way and took Piccolo. Once I saw that he had gone I turned to Frieza I gave him a shocking glare. The rest is history...


End file.
